


Put Your Body Through Mad Abuse

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy does ecstasy at the Halloween party, and his talk with Michael ends up going a lot differently.





	Put Your Body Through Mad Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! This was inspired in part by the book ;)
> 
> (psa: don’t have sex with people when they’re high or drunk thank you)

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Brooke laughed, leaning closer to be heard over the music. “You’ll love it,” she insisted, lips brushing Jeremy’s ear as she spoke.

“Jeremy, you’ll have to shut me off,” the Squip interjected, shaking his head. “I’m not able to function correctly if you’re under the influence of drugs or alcohol.”

Jeremy nodded, allowing the voice in his mind to go silent as he followed Brooke further into the party. She found her purse in the kitchen and fished something out of it. Jeremy could barely hear her over the hammering of his own heart when she said, “Open your mouth.”

He obeyed, and she placed the tablet on his tongue, letting her fingers linger on his lips for a moment. “Good. You’ll feel amazing soon, Jeremy,” she promised with a giggle.

Brooke was right. Not long into the party, Jeremy was euphoric, grinning as he danced. For the first time without the Squip’s guidance, he felt on top of the world.

Jeremy couldn’t tell how long it was before the party started to feel too crowded and he made his way upstairs to get away. At the end of the hall was an empty bedroom—one not occupied by gasping, moaning teenagers—and he slipped inside, locking the door behind him.

“Jeremy?”

He turned, wondering for a moment if he was hallucinating Michael sitting there on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, floundering without the Squip to instruct him.

Michael’s expression was difficult to read, and Jeremy’s head was too fuzzy to even bother. His friend replied, “I needed to talk to you. It’s about the Squip.”

Jeremy cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Huh? What about it?”

Michael sighed. “Jeremy, I was doing some research and—Jeremy, are you even listening to me?”

Jeremy blinked, trying to focus on the other boy. “Y-Yeah.

“Look, Jer, something about this just isn’t right. The Squip, it—it’s doing things to people...”

Jeremy tried to listen, really, but his mind was elsewhere; the room was spinning and he could actually see the music pounding around him.

“Jeremy,” Michael snapped suddenly.

“M-Michael, I feel weird,” Jeremy whined, voice shaking.

The other boy continued to glare at him. “What? You can’t handle hearing that you’re wrong?” he spat.

Jeremy shuddered. “N-no—Micah, really.”

Michael’s gaze softened a bit then, and he asked, “Are you okay? Jeremy, did you take something?”

Michael knew the answer already, gaze shifting from his friend’s shaking hands to his glassy eyes.

Jeremy nodded in reply, sitting down on the bed next to Michael. “Ecstasy,” he said, whimpering as the room spun violently around him.

Michael put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “God, you’re such an idiot,” he muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry. God, I just...” Jeremy moved closer, almost in Michael’s lap. He didn’t notice his friend’s discomfort, unfocused and a little delirious. Jeremy sighed, “Your lips look so soft.”

Michael frowned, taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Hazy eyes glanced up to meet Michael’s. “Sorry. Is that gay? Is it gay that I really want to kiss you right now?”

“You want to kiss me ‘cause you’re high?”

“N-no. Maybe, I don’t know.” Jeremy couldn’t think clearly, let alone figure out why he wanted to kiss his best friend so bad. And maybe it was a side effect of the drugs, but who cared? All he knew was that he was horny and Michael was so pretty there next to him.

And god, did Michael want him. All he ever wanted was for Jeremy to feel the same way about him, and here he was, asking to kiss him. He couldn’t though, Michael knew that would be wrong. He was taking advantage of his friend. What he needed to do was get Jeremy home—that’s what a good person would do.

Then Jeremy was looking at him with these big eyes, so vulnerable, and begging, “Please, Micah. I want you so bad.”

Every decent thought Michael had went out the window.

Jeremy gasped when the other boy’s lips met his in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Moaning desperately, he let Michael shove him onto his back, climbing on top of him as they made out frantically, hands tangling in each other’s hair and grasping at shirts. They gasped and panted, grinding against each other.

“M-Micah,” Jeremy whined as the other boy began to kiss and bite at his neck. He felt so dizzy, floating despite the hands pinning him down. He gasped, breathless and utterly euphoric.

“What do you want?” Michael asked, biting hard to leave a bruise under Jeremy’s jaw.

“Ah!” Jeremy cried, arching into the other boy’s touch. “Michael, please.”

“What do you want?” Michael growled. His fingers found Jeremy’s hair and tugged hard, drawing a broken sound from him.

“Fuck me,” Jeremy begged, tears in his eyes and too fucking high to care what he was saying—he just wanted to get fucked. “Please, Micah...”

Michael got them halfway out of their clothes before giving up and shoving his fingers into Jeremy’s mouth. “Unless you’ve got lube, this’ll have to do,” he said.

Jeremy moaned around his fingers, sucking on them obscenely. Michael pushed them down his throat until he was gagging, finally letting up when Jeremy batted his hand away.

“Michael,” he rasped, groaning when the other boy’s fingers entered him.

“You’ve done this before?” Michael asked.

Jeremy moaned loudly, grinding down on his fingers. “T-to myself.”

For a second, Michael almost felt bad about taking his best friend’s virginity while he was fucked out of his mind on ecstasy. But then Jeremy was screaming and arching off the bed when he angled his fingers differently, and Michael wasn’t a good enough person to stop. All he wanted was to see that pretty face twisted in pleasure and have the boy he loved writhing and crying underneath him.

“You good?” Michael asked after fingering Jeremy open for what he thought was long enough.

Jeremy whimpered, hands clutching at the other. “Yes.”

Michael spit into his hand, trying to get enough to use as lube; it really wasn’t the same, he knew that, but after being such a jerk maybe Jeremy deserved it if he couldn’t sit right after Michael was done with him. He stroked his cock, moaning at the friction and wondering how he was possibly going to last, before lining up with Jeremy’s entrance. “You’re sure you want this?” He didn’t know why he was bothering asking.

“Yeah. Michael, I need you,” Jeremy said, those hazy, unfocused eyes shifting across the other’s face. He swore he could see the light changing color on Michael’s face, like a kaleidoscope, but maybe it was just the drugs.

Before he could stop himself, Michael pushed in, not waiting after he bottomed out to set a rough pace. Any pain Jeremy might have felt was numbed, and all he knew was ecstatic pleasure, making him scream until Michael covered his mouth to quiet him. Hands scratching down his friend’s back, he lay there and let Michael fuck him senseless, using him until they were both dizzy with pleasure.

It was over quickly, neither boy able to last very long. Jeremy yelled, muffled by the hand on his mouth and voice choked with tears. He was overwhelmed with sensation, eyes rolled back and arching with pleasure. Michael came in his ass, thinking vaguely that he should have been wearing a condom. But he’d done so many things wrong already, he didn’t think it mattered.

Afterwards, they laid next to each other in bed, catching their breath. Michael stared up at the ceiling, feeling sick, and Jeremy clung onto him.

“Michael, I love you,” he said softly, tangling a leg between the other boy’s.

Michael’s heart stopped, and he whispered, “What?”

When he looked over, his friend was already asleep, unable to elucidate any further. Fuck.

Michael felt the tears start to come, wondering if in the morning, when Jeremy was sober, he would even want to have anything to do with Michael ever again.


End file.
